<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fragment of stars by KiriKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868554">fragment of stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay'>KiriKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection, most are incomplete and drop off nearly randomly, p sure all of them are au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished RanAi au's that I'll probably never complete. Each chapter will have any content warnings in their respective notes section if they're needed.</p><p>Title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2MLv8eNKwnoQaFF75Imh7B?si=Qq8J67GjRfmIRP_-eTetzg">fragment of stars by fhana</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. belligerent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Ai navigates Ranmaru's emotions. A fragment that belongs to the belljar series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai presses lazy kisses to Ranmaru’s forehead, feeling the heat radiating from his skin; anger makes him run hot, like a furnace running on high.</p><p>The fact that Ai calmed him down enough to coax him into his trailer amazes the film crew, and if they could see inside they’d lose any money they bet on Ranmaru being brutal in his rage. In fact, the director had advised Ai <em>against</em> being alone with Ranmaru, and Ai could <em>hear</em> the grip Ranmaru had on his jeans tighten.</p><p>“I'll be fine,” Ai had assured loftily, already with one foot in the trailer. “We'll be fine.”</p><p>And Ai is right, of course; he sits Ranmaru down on the cheap couch with a soft hum, petting his shoulders until Ranmaru is resting his head carefully on Ai’s collar bone. His breaths are these gentle huffs, just trying to reign in his heartbeat while Ai showers him in gentle affection. Their hands haven't moved, and Ai knows Ranmaru just wants to rip something in frustration.</p><p>Ai isn't really sure what happened-- they were on two different ends of the studio when Ai heard Ranmaru’s distinct voice cresting across the space.</p><p>“Ranmaru,” Ai whispers softly, and it's the gentle brush of his lips that finally makes Ranmaru slump his full weight onto Ai’s steady support. “I know you're not going to hurt me, so you can be mad.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s hands move to grip Ai’s hips, growling with aggression Ai knows isn't directed at him.</p><p>“Fucking disrespectful piece of crap--” Ranmaru is garbling out, huffing and puffing, and Ai lazily buries his fingers into Ranmaru’s hair.</p><p>Ranmaru vents, and vents, and vents into Ai’s skin, snarling and smoking at the ears. Ai makes all the right noises to encourage Ranmaru to continue. He can barely even hear what's being said, Ranmaru trying to bury his frustrations into the warmth between them.</p><p>“Come here.” Ranmaru insists, pulling Ai into his lap. Ai diligently sits, knees braced on either side of Ranmaru.</p><p><em>This--</em> this is a constant; Ranmaru likes to be close when he's coming down from a wild emotional high, no matter what high it was. They're pressed flush, breaths syncing as Ranmaru wraps his arms tight around Ai. They stay close together for a while longer, and Ai scratches Ranmaru’s scalp until he’s calm again.</p><hr/><p>Misery is foreign on Ranmaru’s face; he trades his sadness for rage, ready to fight instead of wallowing in emotion. There's always exceptions though, and the regular exception was the day after the anniversary of his father’s death. The day-of was dedicated to being strong and reassuring for his mother and sister. His family was as foreign to Ai as Ranmaru’s misery, but it didn't seem like they had ever been particularly close anyway.</p><p>That night, Ai curls up in bed with Ranmaru in fuzzy pajama bottoms, and Ranmaru’s hand rubs circles over Ai’s hip continuously. They’re lazily watching some kind of drama together.</p><p>“I have tomorrow off with you.” Ai says when a commercial starts rolling.</p><p>“Do you?” Ranmaru asks, hand slipping under Ai’s shirt to pet his stomach; he isn't even trying to pretend he's not all over Ai, legs tangled together possessively. “That's good.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Ranmaru is asleep before the episode ends, so Ai makes himself comfortable and shuts the TV off. Ai wakes up first the next morning, stretching languidly before nuzzling further into the bed in wait. Ranmaru wakes up slowly, and he immediately curls and arm around Ai as soon as he's awake enough to do something.</p><p>“Good morning.” Ai murmurs, petting slow circles into Ranmaru's messy hair. Ranmaru grunts. “Let's have a lazy day.”</p><p>Ranmaru nuzzles into Ai's neck, nodding shallowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haruhana Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ai is the host of a graveyard shift radio show and Ranmaru manages to catch a broadcast one night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 3 am on the bus when Ranmaru realizes that capitalism is his enemy. It's a drowsy thought, one he's had plenty of times in passing but only now gave stark attention to; capitalism. Is the worst. And he wants to die.</p><p>They're all empty thoughts at this point though, so instead he unlocks his phone, plugs in his shitty earbuds, and starts browsing radio stations. Of all the fascinatingly shitty things his phone had to come preprogrammed with, it had to be an FM radio that uses earphones as glorified antennas.</p><p>Innovation that fucking excites, he supposes.</p><p>Flicking through the stations, there's mainly light, easy music; old classics that are recognizable enough to enjoy, but cheap enough to blast through at less than prime hours, and instrumental pieces Ranmaru can appreciate aesthetically without too much fuss.</p><p>He's thinking about work-- he hates that he works at what equates to a slightly more expensive, glorified McDonald's, it's really a waste of his talents and will to live-- when he hits 96.7, and a voice filters through.</p><p>"--ah, I've always been responsible, even when I was young," the voice laments, soft and melodic, nearing monotone but fluctuating <em>just right</em> so that it sounds personal underneath. Ranmaru is immediately captivated. "I've been jokingly told I've always been an adult," a soft chuff of a laugh, truly just a huff of breath in total. "But even then, taking responsibility is hard, isn't it? Dear Dreaming in July, if you're listening, I'd say this: it's okay to be afraid of the responsibilities that are facing you, but you can't let that fear be the only thing you feel. You must grow past it so that you can escape it."</p><p>The voice sounds. . . tender, like if Ranmaru grilled it just right, it would melt in his mouth at the first bite. He feels mildly delirious as he gets off on his stop, body on autopilot as he makes his way to his apartment.</p><p>"You can make it, Dreaming in July," the voice says confidently. "And would you look at that, the live chat is full of support. You're all very active tonight, has it been rough lately?"</p><p>"You've got no idea kid," Ranmaru says absently.</p><p>"If you'd like to talk some more, you can use the Shining Stations app to connect with me. Just hit the Haruhana Radio banner to enter the chat, give yourself a pseudonym, and chat away," the MC says, the lines sounding more rehearsed but no less soft. "For now, I have a treat. I like to bring in curveballs when I choose songs sometimes, you all know, and tonight I bring you: <em>La Javanaise,</em> by Madeleine Peyroux."</p><p>The song starts, and Ranmaru blinks sleepily as smooth, soothing French pours through his earbuds. He fumbles to unlock his door for a moment before he finally gets it right, shutting it on one of Madeleine's many demure <em>mon amour'</em>s. Ranmaru almost misses the MC already, but the song is pleasant and slow, and Ranmaru can appreciate good musical taste more than the next chump.</p><p>Ranmaru manages to more or less keep his earbuds in as he gets ready for bed; showering at 3 am is garbage and he doesn't like to do it, so he just gives himself an extra excuse to avoid it till morning. By the time he's in bed, the MC is back.</p><p>"Ah, our time is over now," he says. "But aren't we glad it happened anyway? I've been Ai Mikaze, this has been Haruhana Radio, and you've been a wonderful audience. Goodnight, insomniacs."</p><p>Another breathy laugh, and then soft violin music fills the air. Ranmaru plugs in his charger and calls it a night.</p>
<hr/><p>It's raining when Ranmaru wakes up again. He doesn't bother checking the time; his body wakes up at one in the afternoon at the <em>absolute</em> latest, no matter how late (early?) he goes to bed, so he has time to spare. His shift starts at 7 anyway. So he gets up, slaps together some food halfheartedly, and watches the rain as he eats. Usually, he'd go for a jog, but God is currently pissing on his city until further notice, so instead he scrolls through his phone.</p><p>Something is itching his skull, like he's remembering something he has mild interest in, but he'd been too ornery to take much notice of it. After seeing a tattoo of a pastel blue and white bouquet, it hits him-- Haruhana radio, Shining Stations app.</p><p>Right. Nice sounding host. Good enough music. Maybe he’d listen again next time he was up that late, if he remembered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Neighbors AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The neighbors argue loudly at Ai's new apartment complex, and it's funny until he's gotta sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai Mikaze’s neighbors are a <em>riot</em>. They argue like nobody he's ever met; even he and Aine had never shouted at each other so acerbically. It could be funny, and usually it was, until Ai had to sleep through one of them.</p><p>Ai opens his door, exhausted and supporting himself against the frame. His next door neighbor and the one directly across from him were yelling in the hallway, drawing closer like magnets. Ai watches for only a moment longer.</p><p>“Excuse me.” he says, managing his “If you mess with my patient I'll murder you” voice only slightly rough with sleep. “I got off of work a couple hours ago and haven't slept, so if you could keep your argument down I'd appreciate it. Thank you.”</p><p>With that, Ai slips back into his apartment and locks the door. It was his first <em>official</em> meeting with his neighbors since he’d moved in two weeks ago, and he sure made quite the impression; bruised rings around his eyes, sweatpants, a ratty long sleeve, and disaster hair.</p><p>Ai didn't much care if his neighbors liked him or not. They <em>did</em> stop yelling though, which is exactly what Ai wanted.</p><p>Ai settles back into bed, ignoring the boxes neatly stacked and labeled, and wraps himself up deeply in his comforter. Reality could eat his ass.</p><hr/><p>The next day, there's a set of excited, neat knocks on Ai’s door just a while after he's stepped out of the shower. Ai is still drying out his hair with a towel when he opens.</p><p>On the other side, the brunet that lives across the hall next to one of the serial problematics bounces on the heels of his feet energetically.</p><p>“Yes?” Ai murmurs, and the brunet shoves a white box towards Ai.</p><p>“Hi! I live juuuust across the hall and I heard how you were woken up yesterday, so I wanted to, yanno, show we're not all like that!” he babbles out, and Ai slowly drapes his towel over his arm. “I'm Reiji!”</p><p>“. . . Thank you?” Ai replies, taking the box.</p><p>“They're cookies!”</p><p>Ai opens the box and nods when he sees the pile of chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>“I see. Thank you.”</p><p>“I hope you're not allergic to anything? Ahh, I probably should have asked first!” Reiji says.</p><p>“I'm not allergic to anything,” Ai assures. “Do they always fight like that?”</p><p>Reiji hesitates for a second, cringing before nodding slowly.</p><p>“. . . Yeah, they do.” he admits. “Myu-chan and RanRan have never really gotten along well.”</p><p>“I do hope it doesn't cause too much trouble," Ai says.</p><p>Reiji laughs nervously.</p><p>"It really doesn't!"</p><p>"Well, thank you again," Ai says, slowly inching the door shut.</p><p>"Have a nice day!" Reiji says, hopping off back to his apartment.</p><p>Ai tries one of the cookies. Not too bad.</p><hr/><p>It's 3 am and Ai feels like he'd rather die than finish the trek to his door. He won't, but God strike him down where he stands if he doesn't <em>want</em> to.</p><p>Ai reaches his door. Objective complete. Now to unlock the door.</p><p>He digs around his pockets slowly, dropping his head onto the door. Once he has his keyring in hand, he picks out the one painted with lilac nailpolish on top. He jams it into the keyhole.</p><p>Misses.</p><p>Tries again.</p><p>Misses again.</p><p>Ai could cry. Today has not been a day kind enough for him to be patient with this.</p><p>"Hey," a rough voice calls out. "You good?"</p><p>Ai turns his head and blinks sluggishly at the man from right next door-- the 23 to Ai's 21-- dressed in all black and red leather, eyes heavy with thick eyeliner. There's a beat up but slim guitar case over his shoulder. He looks too chipper for 3 am.</p><p>"I'm too tired to get my key into the hole," Ai says honestly.</p><p>Ai can tell the moment his neighbors notices his scrubs, because he hisses sympathetically.</p><p>"Yikes. Mind if I get that for you?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>The neighbor takes Ai’s keys and unlocks the top and bottom locks, and then carefully replaces the keys in Ai’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ai says sincerely.</p><p>“No problem,” neighbor 23 says, patting the top of Ai’s hair lightly. “Get some sleep. I’ll try to be quiet with Camus today.”</p><p>Like a dumb, tired cat, Ai lets the neighbor pat him before opening his door and stumbling inside.</p><p>Good to know his neighbors can be nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arranged Marriage AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranmaru expected a lot of things, but he definitely didn't expect to be married off to the bastard son of one of the Kisaragi's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only reason Ranmaru ever put up with family dinners was because of Nozomi. She liked to sit next to him at the big table and whisper about her day, about her classes and her friends and her hobbies, however few she kept, and it made dinner bearable. Not that the Kurosaki's had dinner together more than once a week, but they were agonizing hours regardless of their infrequent nature.</p>
<p>Nozomi is muttering quickly about a comic she's been drawing for a while, about a dragon and a mermaid who become best friends even though they live far apart, when their father politely clears his throat. He's only ever this polite for Nozomi's sake.</p>
<p>“Ranmaru, I need to see you in my office tomorrow.” he says, and Ranmaru keeps his face artfully blank. Never good to throw fits in front of <em>everyone</em>.</p>
<p>“Sure.” he replies, because petulance was more than fine to put out on display. Tilting his head towards Nozomi once more, Ranmaru wonders what kind of mayhem he'll have to wreak to feel satisfied with whatever his father has planned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The answer turns out to be <em>a lot of fucking mayhem</em></p>
<p>When Ranmaru walks into his father's office the next morning, there are two people sitting across from him already with one hovering anxiously to the side. Aine Kisaragi and Chairman Kisaragi turn to look at Ranmaru from their seats, and Ai Mikaze is too busy mopping up what looks to be coffee from his sweater to bother. It's a shame, because the sweater is a pale blue and the coffee looks black as all hell.</p>
<p>“Need a change?” Ranmaru drawls, and when Ai looks up, he just tilts his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Are you offering?” Ai retorts, looking back down when Chairman Kurosaki clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Ranmaru, be polite.” he insists, voice sharp, but Ranmaru is too busy shrugging off his hoodie and tossing it towards Ai to bother. Ai flinches but catches it with ease.</p>
<p>“Bathroom is just to the left across the hall if you want to try and scrub it out.” Ranmaru offers.</p>
<p>“I'll do that,” Ai says immediately, shuffling towards the door; Aine is giving him a surprisingly subtle bug eyed look. “Thank you Kurosaki.”</p>
<p>Ai smiles, a barely-there sharp thing, and Ranmaru waves him off casually. When the door clicks shut, Ranmaru sighs.</p>
<p>“Alright.” he says, tongue dragging over the blades of his teeth. “I know you all think I'm an idiot but let's cut to the chase. What are the Kisaragi's doing bringing their black sheep out from the dungeons and into the Kurosaki's attention?”</p>
<p>Aine grits his teeth in a frown, jaw tense as hell; he's dangerous, Ranmaru knows, but his affections have never lied and he'd never bring Ai out to be humiliated. The first time anyone had ever <em>seen</em> Ai in the upper echelons of society had been on Aine's arm, with Aine's razor tongue at his defense and a warm hand on his spine.</p>
<p>Chairman Kisaragi just makes a disinterested noise, standing to face Ranmaru fully. Chairman Kisaragi had always been a cold, detached man, with a serious face and steady voice-- Ranmaru was unintimidated.</p>
<p>“You're no idiot,” the chairman agrees easily. “But you're not doing yourself any favors. Help me help you.”</p>
<p>“To help yourself.” Ranmaru hums.</p>
<p>An edge of a smile ghosts over the chairman's mouth.</p>
<p>“To help us.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ai did not, in fact, intend for everything to go to shit so quickly. Yes, he was disliked and well known, but you'd think common decency would overpower dislike. Instead, here he was, washing a coffee stain from his sweater because some miscreant socialite's other half was wandering the building with an open mug and hated him.</p>
<p>Nobody had to like a bastard child, Ai would readily admit, but nobody had to be <em>obnoxious</em> about this shit either.</p>
<p>Ranmaru seemed decent enough, and his black hoodie zips comfortably high over his button up, so Ai is a little less ornery about their proposed marriage.</p>
<p>Not that Ranmaru would ever agree-- he'd mucked up his reputation with a deliberate free spirit, bad boy persona so that his outright denial of playing the game by the rules was well known. The fact he dresses in streetwear while at work was just cementing Ai's assurance that he'd never tether himself down.</p>
<p>Ai didn't care, either way. Being used as a bargaining chip in any capability was his lot in life. He'd become numb to the idea of being sent off somewhere for the betterment of the company.</p>
<p>When he returns to the office, the secretary buzzes him in without preamble. Ai knocks anyway before stepping inside, almost walking into Ranmaru's back.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry,” Ai says, bowing properly to Ranmaru. “I didn't introduce myself properly. Ai Mikaze. A pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your earlier consideration.”</p>
<p>When Ai straightens back out, Aine looks like he's going to be sick; it's concerning, but Ai doesn't bother figuring out why he seems so upset. Everything had been upsetting Aine as of late. Ranmaru gives Ai a curious look, eyes roving head to toe. Ai simply stands still.</p>
<p>“If you could live anywhere,” Ranmaru asks suddenly. “and I mean <em>anywhere,</em> where would you live?”</p>
<p>Ai blinks owlishly at him.</p>
<p>“Somewhere quiet, of course.” Ai says. “Somewhere quiet and peaceful where I can spend plenty of time working on my projects. There are quiet places everywhere, so any of them work for me.”</p>
<p>“Irrelevant of where your family lives?” Ranmaru prods, and Ai laughs, light and low.</p>
<p>“I don't live with family and only really see them for work.” Ai replies honestly. “And I don't see my mother at all, so I have been living fairly irrelevant to where my family lives.”</p>
<p>“I can dig that.” Ranmaru hums out, eyes turning towards the menagerie of people Ai would never really belong with. “Tell me what you think of marriage.”</p>
<p>“Ranmaru,” Chairman Kurosaki sighs out, otherwise resigned to his son's nonsense.</p>
<p>“No, no, you want me to marry him? I want to know.”</p>
<p>“Marriage is a fraud,” Ai cuts in, bold and cold for all his soft curves and lilting voice. “It's a token and a ploy and a political statement, but it's something I'll do for the right reasons. I don't think there's a single soul alive who would let a marriage or lack thereof stop them from what they really want, and so I fail to see the point outside of politics. And we both know how to play politics into our favor.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ai is a pretty thing, Ranmaru easily concedes, but he didn't expect the immediate cut into his façade from such a pretty thing. Ai is looking at Ranmaru with deeply etched calm, like there’s no answer that won't satisfy him, and nothing concealed underneath; he knows Ranmaru knows that they're both looking for escapes.</p>
<p>“You like being close to the sky, by any chance?” Ranmaru drawls.</p>
<p>“They call me angel,” Ai retorts.</p>
<p>“Then I guess we can get married after all.”</p>
<p>Ai tilts his head to the side, lips twitching.</p>
<p>“I always knew you were smart, I just didn't realize you were actually this out of control,” Ai admits, and Ranmaru snorts out a laugh, tossing and arm over Ai's shoulders; Ai jolts, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“Listen, sugar plum--” Ai's nose scrunches up at that. “--it's not my fault you're easy to be reckless with.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dance AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ai dances and Ranmaru boxes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really only have how they meet and then them kissing for this au so you'll have to forgive the large logical leap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai always finds meeting people interesting. People in general are interesting to study, and every day Reiji whines about how Ai should've definitely studied to become one of those <em>Criminal Minds</em> types.</p>
<p>“Or I could be a serial killer,” Ai replies every time, thumbing through his phone casually.</p>
<p>“That-- is scarily plausible,” Reiji mutters, scooting away from Ai. The couple seated behind Reiji give him the evil eye. “Just stick to dance.”</p>
<p>Ai mindlessly picks up the knife next to his plate, waving it as he speaks.</p>
<p>“When is your friend getting here?” Ai says, and Reiji sighs.</p>
<p>“Soon!”</p>
<p>“He's late.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I think you can hold on some more.”</p>
<p>“<em>I'm</em> the prospective serial killer here. I don't think you want to push any buttons.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ha-ha</em>.” Reiji snorts out, looking around the restaurant once more. “I promise I didn't drag you out of the studio just because. You need more friends, and I wanna help!”</p>
<p>“I don't need your help, Reiji. I am particularly self sufficient,” Ai sighs, finally glancing up at Reiji. Dropping the knife back onto the table, Ai leans over the table a little. “Reiji, you do know it's not your fault right? Choices are choices, and--”</p>
<p>And Reiji stands, power walks towards the entrance, and Ai sighs more forcefully before sitting back. When Reiji comes back, he's got a stranger that is grumbling but still on his arm and a million watt grin that's only partially a lie.</p>
<p>“--And this is my friend!”</p>
<p>Ai takes in the silvery-white hair, the mismatched eyes, and the patches on the guys vest, and decides that maybe Reiji had officially gone nuts in the last six months. When he said, “come have lunch with me and a friend tomorrow!”, Ai had been fresh out of practice and had held some pity. The yes had been easy.</p>
<p>“Mikaze.” Ai says.</p>
<p>“Kurosaki.” he replies.</p>
<p>Its oddly mutual and Ai flicks on a smile-- just a little twist of the corners of his lips-- before resettling. Reiji whines, hard, and sits down heavily while his guest manages to be less dramatic.</p>
<p>“You guys suck!” he groans. “Ranmaru, meet Ai, Ai, Ranmaru. We’re all friends here!”</p>
<p>“We’re barely friends--” Ranmaru starts.</p>
<p>“Reiji.” Ai cuts in strictly, giving Reiji an even look. There's a quiet moment. “<em>Fine</em>.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's easy for Ai to kick his leg up onto Ranmaru’s shoulder, en pointe and eyebrow raised. Ranmaru grabs Ai’s ankle gently, dragging his thumb against the jut of bone.</p>
<p>“At ease.” Ranmaru teases, and Ai drops from his pointe but keeps his leg up.</p>
<p>“You didn't even unwrap your hands?” Ai asks, watching Ranmaru’s free hand go to hold under his calf; they’re wrapped in frayed ribbons of white, already well used and gray around the edges.</p>
<p>“I was using the punching bag last, didn't see the point of taking them off when I wasn’t gonna shower yet,” Ranmaru replies, eyes roaming Ai’s face as he slowly begins moving Ai’s leg to a bend. Ai moves with it, slowly relaxing his muscles.</p>
<p>“You do know I'm capable of walking myself home, no matter what Reiji thinks,” Ai says, holding into the silver bar behind him.</p>
<p>“I can feel as much,” he replies, pressing against the strong muscles in Ai’s leg. Ranmaru presses a little harder, and Ai unknots, leaning his shoulders against the wall.</p>
<p>“You know it's rude to interrupt.”</p>
<p>“You were almost done, anyway.”</p>
<p>“So you admit you’re interrupting?”</p>
<p>“Don't need to make it sound so ugly. <em>Visiting</em>.”</p>
<p>Ai’s leg is slowly lowered as Ranmaru steps closer, leaning in. When he lets go, Ai lazily wraps it around his own leg, tugging slightly. The result, Ranmaru leaning in a casual bracket around Ai, brings a tingling smile to Ai’s mouth.</p>
<p>“If you walk me home, you'll be late to your shift,” Ai whispers, head tilting to one side regardless.</p>
<p>“Reiji can cover for me for a couple minutes,” Ranmaru shoots back defiantly, head dropping a little. “It's on the way.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>Ranmaru grins and drops a kiss into Ai’s mouth, knowing better than to do more when they're bickering; it only ever worked when Ai was ribbing him hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Halloween Hookup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ai and Ranmaru sorta meet at a Halloween party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so a few things:</p>
<p>1) this <i>was</i> gonna be a romeo and juliet au according to the names of the documents they were on, but i never actually got to the star crossed lovers part so it's just then fuckin around</p>
<p>2) the first part of this is just me playing dress up with ai :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s stupid. It’s so, <em>so</em> stupid; a Halloween party Aine is invited to, and Ai isn't, but Aine wants to take him anyway. Ai doesn't want to go, but the doctor gives Ai a pleading look and Ai, like a damned idiot, crumbles and agrees to go with Aine to his dumb Halloween party.</p>
<p>Ai slaps on a pair of cheap devil horns on his head and waits for Aine to burst into his room at any second.</p>
<p>Aine was dressed as a vampire, lips dripped in fake blood and button up conspicuously buttoned-- Ai knew better than to think it’d stay on, though. The weird latex-y looking pants Aine is wearing <em>cannot</em> be legally considered an item of clothing and he could dent a <em>skull</em> with those combat boots and Ai doesn't bother disapproving. He’s got a braid circling his head, a black ribbon woven in, and a single cross earring dangling from an ear; his fingers are laden with too many rings for Ai to count.</p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em> going out like that.” is what Aine says after the door bangs open.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, in fact.” Ai shoots back from his bed, fingers flying across his phone screen uncaringly. “Not like I <em>bought</em> a costume for tonight.”</p>
<p>“You lack <em>creativity</em>, cousin.” Aine mocks, making a beeline to Ai’s closet and digging around. “You should walk out looking like a million dollars!”</p>
<p>“I lack care, <em>cousin</em>,” Ai sighs out, not bothering to stop Aine as he tosses bits of clothing onto Ai’s desk chair. Leave it to Aine to ruin the clean lines of his room for a party. “I'm only going to watch over you.”</p>
<p>“Doesn't mean you can't look <em>smokin</em>’ while doing it. You have such beautiful pieces in your closet, Ai, can't be hard to build something out of nothing.”</p>
<p>“And what do <em>you</em> propose I dress as?”</p>
<p>“An angel!”</p>
<p>Ai resists flinging his phone into the back of Aine’s skull with prize-worthy restraint. Angel this, angel that; there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't hear about his <em>angelicness</em> or whatever. People treat Ai like an innocent child who couldn't think for himself because he’s <em>angelic</em>.</p>
<p>(Camus had never treated Ai like anything more or less than the sharp brat he was. Ai had never let Camus get away with jackshit. They were best friends for a reason.)</p>
<p>“Of course.” Ai mutters, sitting up.</p>
<p>“I don't have a halo, but I've got the cutest silver laurel in the world in my room.” Aine says, looking satisfied as he wipes his hands together. “Try on what I took out, I'll bring the laurel.”</p>
<p>“You're horrible, you know that?”</p>
<p>“I know, birdy, I know.”</p>
<p>Aine laughs all the way to his room, and Ai stands up and plugs in his phone. He might as well humor Aine before he ruined his night. The piles of white look almost charming, sparkling with thickets of glitter on some parts, and Ai takes each piece diligently and builds it. Ai had to admit, his closet <em>was</em> pretty great; it had been built over time with flowing pieces and <em>lots</em> of soft fabrics. Aine wore tight pieces with bright colors and sharp designs that showed off his own bright, sharp beauty.</p>
<p>(Ai’s softest sweater was black, thick, and plain; it hung just inside Ai’s door just in case Aine’s skin was too sensitive to stand his own clothes. Sometimes his makeup burned his skin a little. Sometimes it was other things. Ai didn’t like to think about it much.)</p>
<p>“Do you <em>really</em> think I'm gonna wear yoga pants to one of your parties, Aine?” Ai yells down the hall, finding a more acceptable pair of pale slacks. He shimmies them on, the slightly flared bottoms brushing his feet a little.</p>
<p>“You look nice in them!”</p>
<p>“Nice for home.”</p>
<p>Next is a long sleeve shirt, white and dotted with silver beads around the collar. Ai mentally reminds himself to throw the gaudy thing out after tonight, shrugging on a long flowing cardigan sprinkled with chunky glitter. It reached Ai’s knees and flares out over his hands, light as air when he twirls. It’s one of his favorite decorative pieces. Grabbing a pair of white boots, Ai’s lacing them up when Aine skitters back with fistfulls of silver and a sweet look in his eyes before freezing up.</p>
<p>“Nope, fuck that shirt.” Aine says, dumping the chains onto Ai’s desk. “Put these on, I’m gonna find you something better for that cardigan.”</p>
<p>Ai snorts and starts sorting through the mess, picking off some pieces to return with a huff. A necklace of dripping blue gemstones, a simple ear cuff, a wing accent ring on one hand and a thin band engraved with flowers on the other, and a set of clicking bangles Ai couldn’t have kept away from if he tried.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d get those.” Aine teases as he returns, tossing a knot of fabric at Ai’s head. Ai catches it, giving the can in Aine’s hand a suspicious look. “Don’t you worry about this, try that on, white first, silver over top.”</p>
<p>“This is a <em>joke</em>.”</p>
<p>“It’ll look good on you.”</p>
<p>“Aine this isn’t even something you’d wear!”</p>
<p>“I strategically buy clothes for you!”</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em>!”</p>
<p>They continue to bicker as Ai shrugs his cardigan off and then peels off his shirt and pelts Aine with it. Aine cackles and Ai wants to hit him with something harder but resists, instead slipping into the lacy tank top and shimmery silver crop top Aine had given him.</p>
<p>“I hate you. I can’t believe the things I wear for you.” he complains, pulling his jacket back on.</p>
<p>“You look smokin’, birdy. Sit down and lemme do your hair.”</p>
<p>Ai does sit, letting his hair loose, and Aine shakes the can quickly. The blast of white on Ai’s hair is shocking.</p>
<p>“Why.”</p>
<p>“Because I love you and you never wear elaborate outfits, so this is my only chance right now of doing stuff for you.” Aine replies as he picks Ai’s hair with a stolen comb and sprays in even coats. “You’re always acting like a background character when really, you're the protagonist of your own life.”</p>
<p>“You read too much poetry.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>When Aine finishes with one half, Ai takes to evening the color with his fingers, and they work quietly to appease the busy beast of Aine’s mind. They hum together, and Ai’s hair goes into hardened waves; when the laurel is delicately placed on his head, the waves are stiff enough to withstand it. Ai silently let's Aine cover his cheeks in pearly violet highlight, let's him hem and haw over the details, and Ai closes his eyes when Aine decides he needs to involve more brushes.</p>
<p>The things Ai does for Aine are borne of patience cultivated over 16 years of living in close quarters.</p>
<p>Aine finally presses on a lace mask onto Ai’s face, and ties it under his hair tightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ai is making out with a stranger in the bathroom of one of Aine’s endless friends in the middle of a Halloween party, and he's <em>almost</em> not regretting it. To the dude’s credit, he is doing a goddamn <em>great</em> job of taking Ai’s breath away, helping Ai sit up on the counter with little to no fanfare; it's easy to wrap his legs around the stranger and tug him closer, fingers curled into his jacket. Ai’s mask is a lace affair that clings around his eyes, while the stranger has skull face paint on that refuses to smear everywhere except his lips. Ai pulls back, panting warmly as he drags his thumb over the stranger’s lip; he would hazard a guess that the colors on his lips are lipstick, black and white blending messily with the clear gloss Ai has on.</p>
<p>“Good paint,” Ai taunts, voice low.</p>
<p>“Can't stain the pretty angel, can I?” he replies, and God, Ai’s fucked-out voice doesn't compare to the pure growl pouring from that mouth; he presses his lips to Ai’s neck, Ai’s head falling back in tandem, and Ai can feel his voice <em>right there.</em> “I would love to color you purple with bites.”</p>
<p>“Good thing purple is my color.” Ai breathes out, feeling teeth scrape right under his jaw.</p>
<p>Black and white bracket small blooming hickeys on Ai’s neck by the time his phone starts ringing wildly. The caller ID says “Aine Kisaragi”, and when Ai goes to take it the stranger sighs but just leaves warm kisses across Ai‘s skin as he talks.</p>
<p>“Hey angel, I totally lost you!” Aine’s drunken voice coos. “We’re leaving though cause Ji is a buzz kill.”</p>
<p>“I'm not!” Reiji protests in the background; there's a particularly soft kiss to Ai’s Adams Apple that makes him arch. “I just think its a good time to leave is all.”</p>
<p>“Get over hereee!” Aine yells before hanging up clumsily.</p>
<p>“Sorry to cut our time short,” Ai murmurs as he looks down into mismatched eyes. “But my ride is ready to leave without me.”</p>
<p>“A waste.” the stranger says, kissing Ai once more before helping him down from the counter.</p>
<p>When Ai turns to the mirror, turning on the sink to wash some of the lipstick off his-- well, his <em>everywhere</em> from the neck up, the stranger presses warmly against Ai’s back. It's really quite obvious he's got a boner, and as Ai wets his hands and starts to rub away stray paint, he rolls his hips back. The stranger groans, giving Ai a sharp look in the mirror; his silver hair is even more wild than it had been when they had met, and Ai feels the phantom strands against the curl of his fist from earlier.</p>
<p>“You're a menace.” he says, lips pressed to Ai’s ear.</p>
<p>“I'm trying to clean up.” Ai demures, eyes fluttering at the grip on his hips.</p>
<p>“Menace, menace, menace.” he assures, head dropping to Ai’s shoulder with a groan. “You're really shootin’ my foot here.”</p>
<p>Ai laughs, blindly grabbing a small towel that’s off to the side and drying himself off. Once he's all done, Ai grabs the strangers hands and squeezes distractingly.</p>
<p>“Until next time I suppose.” Ai says, subtly sliding off a cheap, shiny skull ring off of the stranger's hand. “Can I keep a souvenir?”</p>
<p>It's a gentle tease, and they're grinning at each other in the mirror a little.</p>
<p>“And you can keep one too.”</p>
<p>Ai unclasps one of the tackier silver bracelets on his arm, a thing that drips with plasticky-glass crystals at uneven intervals, and the stranger huffs out a laugh as he takes it.</p>
<p>“Fine. Fair’s fair, angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fae AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Human Prince Ranmaru and Fae Ambassador Ai at the coronation of the new winter monarch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is for isa :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Court is melancholy, quiet with the hum of gossip so choked by Camus’s freezing eyes and frosted footsteps. Both fae and human royalty shuffle and shift at the sidelines of the ceremony. The throne is empty.</p>
<p><em>Not for long,</em> Ai thinks from his spot to the right of the throne. Camus’s steady march towards the seat, chin held high and shoulders squared, drowns out the faint breeze between the trees that mourn its passed queen. Camus settles gracefully onto the throne, staring at a far off point on the horizon.</p>
<p>The fae queen was a part of the landscape now. Ai hadn't needed to keep the sky clear, because she had ushered the clouds away and had the sun shine down upon her successor's coronation. It was beautiful. It was quiet. Ai knew she would be graceful of it all.</p>
<p>A young staff member offers Ai the crown, wrought of silver and white gold, dotted with glittering aquamarines that make Aine shiver behind Ai. Ai delicately takes it, sheer silken gloves adding to the ethereal sight as he steps up to Camus. Camus bows his head, eyes refocusing on Ai with unwavering intensity.</p>
<p>“In her final moments, Queen Seide bestowed upon me the honor of crowning her successor.” Ai says, not loudly, but with authoritarian strength that ripples through the audience. “And so, in her honor, I will crown Camus as King of the fae as so chosen by the land.”</p>
<p>There's a wave of movement from the human side of the proceedings-- they could never quite grasp how the coronation worked on this end-- and Ai gently places the crown on Camus’s head. The wind stops, sounds lost to the stillness, and then like a sigh, the whole world starts moving again. Trees rustle and brighten, flowers smell sweeter, and birds chirp cheerfully. Ai’s fingertips itch with old steel burns and the need to call a storm. He can see the fae in court visibly resisting their sudden desire to wreak some havoc.</p>
<p>The summer prince is the most restless. Cecil stands close to the throne and Aine shoots him a little look-- he's radiating heat like a mortal furnace, and it's making Aine’s hair frizz. Its color shifts like the sun on the sea, a mural of shattered blue, teal, green, cyan, midnight glass on the bank of sand-tan skin.</p>
<p>Cecil has the decency of looking abashed, flushing and holding himself back together. Ai steps back to his place next to the throne, and lifts his hands to applaud; the human royals take to the cue gratefully and the fae court follows once they shake off their stupor.</p>
<p>Camus stands, beginning an elaborate speech fit for a king. Ai knows him well enough to know when he's feigning honesty well enough to fool the court; never a liar, just brilliant in his illusions. Aine rubs his fingertips together and brushes them against the long braids pressed against the left side of Ai’s head.</p>
<p>“That unruly prince made your braids frizz.” Aine whispers, the water he summons pressing the strands back into place.</p>
<p>“He is young still, Aine, he’s never been to a coronation.” Ai chides.</p>
<p>Ai hums and pulls the braids over his right shoulder, losing them to the rest of the cloud-like length of his hair. Aine continues to fuss over Ai’s hair silently, wetting down parts he deems messy.</p>
<p>“If you keep doing that you'll start soaking through your clothes.” Ai murmurs, placing a hand on Aine’s wrist. Restlessness is so common among fae that nobody looks twice at them. “You can fix it later.”</p>
<p>Aine huffs, placing his head on Ai’s shoulder and goes quiet. Camus has the fae half of the court enthralled, mending their hearts after the death of their queen. Ai watches the human court keenly.</p>
<p>With Camus’s demeanor, Ai has his job as ambassador hard cut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prince Ranmaru Kurosaki hates the new fae monarch with a passion. Camus was a longstanding duke under Queen Seide, and he was unbearably fucking annoying. King Kurosaki was better at the whole politics thing when it came to Camus, but the king was sick and couldn't come; so there Ranmaru was, with the queen and princess, craving the sweet embrace of death.</p>
<p>Queen Kurosaki is radiant and regal and she looks like she's going to pinch Ranmaru in a hot minute if he doesn't school his face. Ranmaru lets his gaze wander, trying to relax and think of anything else as Camus leads the processions to a different part of the forest-- the human part, where tables have been set with food for both species, no entrapment possible. He lands next to the twins.</p>
<p>“Prince Kurosaki.” the one with glassy blue hair says-- Aine, if he remembers right. His voice is sultry and sweet. “What a pleasure seeing you.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure returned.” Ranmaru replies automatically, and the other twin-- the one woven of clouds, Ai-- huffs a laugh.</p>
<p>“Very true, I am sure.” Ai says. “I'll be back in Zhorla soon if your majesty will have it so.”</p>
<p>Ranmaru can live with that. Ai had been working as ambassador between the fae and quite a few kingdoms that could never quite trust the fae; he was almost human, balanced and without the blatant hubris of most faerie folk. The last time he’d been in Zhorla was just as the king fell ill, and Ranmaru had brokered with him in his final days there.</p>
<p>“Your presence brings much peace to the kingdom ambassador Ai.” princess Rei interrupts, eyes glittering.</p>
<p>“That’s a great honor, my lady.” Ai replies, smiling at the princess.</p>
<p>Rei was young still, barely breaching adolescence and was still childish in her enchantment with the fae. Ranmaru drapes an arm around her shoulders. Ai is no imposing figure despite knowing his power; he had too much to lose if he lured Rei into the night. Aine, though, was a wild card Ranmaru would not risk.</p>
<p>“Truly, brother, you are so beloved by mortals.” Aine coos, fingertips coursing through the loose tufts of Ai’s hair. “What a wonderful place you've won!”</p>
<p>“All good things are won through honesty and fairness.” Ai says reasonably, sharp eyes flitting across the crowd. “And, speaking of such, I do believe I see ambassador Kotobuki marching with the queen.”</p>
<p>That catches Aine’s attention immediately; his head whips around, lashes fluttering once he sees the ambassador.</p>
<p>“Oh! How wonderful, I should go have a word with him. It's been much too long~” Aine says, taking his leave with a respectful bow to the royalty.</p>
<p>“He was here last month.” Ranmaru mutters, and Ai nods.</p>
<p>“You cannot keep a fae from it’s favored for too long. They have a way of floating back together every time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drama Club AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ai is casted as Juliet and Ranmaru is casted as Romeo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had a period of time where i really wanted to play with romeo and juliet aus but never finished a single one lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai doesn't mind being cast as Juliet at all, really, but he wonders what exactly Tsukimiya was thinking casting <em>Ranmaru</em> as <em>Romeo</em>.</p>
<p>Ranmaru did <em>not</em> exude any charm at all as far as Ai was concerned, but he wasn't going to complain. They weren’t strangers to each other, at least. There was a few degrees of familiar separation between, at least; Ranmaru was his cousin’s boyfriend's friend. Sort of. He was also the person Ai’s best friend hated, like, <em>the most</em> if it were possible for Camus to hate only a single person more than he hated people in general.</p>
<p>But Ai never particularly cared to please many people, except Aine on occasion, and Tsukimiya wanted to do a musical version of Romeo and Juliet this year, and Ai just happened to be very well known for his angelic voice.</p>
<p>(Tsukimiya had cornered Ai, and asked him if he wanted to audition, and Ai didn't fear much but the look in his eyes was terrifying despite the smile. So he auditioned, and Tsukimiya slated him for Juliet, and Ai refuses to deny or admit he’s slightly pleased at getting a leading role.)</p>
<p>The only drawback is that Aine is Lord Capulet, which means Ai has to physically restrain himself from starting a fist fight with him on stage because <em>a lady does not take the first swing.</em> Reiji’s words, not Ai’s.</p>
<p>“Aine,” Ai finally says as they're walking to their first rehearsal. “Aine shut the fuck up before I kill you.”</p>
<p>“Ranmaru is a dick head!” Aine mutters, miffed, and Ai looks at the ceiling with a sort of deep seeded exhaustion.</p>
<p>“<em>You're</em> a dick head.”</p>
<p>“<em>Less</em> of a dick head.”</p>
<p>“Arguable.” Ai says plainly, pulling his irritation in and locking it away as Aine opens the theater door. “Keep it to yourself.”</p>
<p>Ai walks in with his chin tilted up and Aine’s eye roll on his back. Leave it to Aine to be insufferable with Ai the moment he ends up a little ahead. Tsukimiya is an energetic ball of pink and yellow on stage, talking to a huddle of students.</p>
<p>Tsukimiya was wonderful at directing everything that went on his stage; he knew what buttons to push to get what he wanted from his actors, and when to push or pull them. It’s what made him half of a fearsome power couple with Hyuga. Ai is a good student, much too smart and the right amount of diligence, but Hyuga’s classes fucking knock him into ten feet pits of churning water.</p>
<p>“There’s my Juliet,” Tsukimiya squeals immediately as he sees Ai, and Ai drops himself into the front row of seats next to Camus, Aine crashing a few rows back. “I'm so glad you decided to audition, you know, Ai, because it's always nice to have some fresh faces on my stage!”</p>
<p>“An honor considering the circumstances.” Ai replies, and Tsukimiya’s eyes glitter.</p>
<p>“Now, you're performing against Ran’s Romeo,” he says, pointing to where Ranmaru is asleep in the back right of the theater. “Which is really going to make this interesting I think! Fiery passion against your cool one will make for a fun watching.”</p>
<p>“Your expertise is likely right on that.” Ai says.</p>
<p>“I'll put my money where my mouth is.” Tsukimiya assures.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ren is Mercutio, and Ai grins into his palm when he realizes Benvolio is Masato. Otoya gets stuck as the nurse’s equivalent, which was going to be a little exhausting, and Tomochika was Lady Capulet. Cecil is the Prince of Verona, which might actually drive Camus up a wall. This was intriguing. The best part, in Ai’s very unbiased opinion, was that Camus was <em>Paris</em>.</p>
<p>“How charming,” Ai says softly, not looking at Camus from his script. He knows Camus hears him regardless. “You're gonna tie me down with a ring, huh?”</p>
<p>“Aine is Lord Capulet and Kurosaki is Romeo,” Camus shoots back, tone showing none of the annoyance Ai knows he's feeling. “So maybe you should look out for yourself a little more.”</p>
<p>Ai groans and nudges Camus as he sinks into his seat a little. Aine could get a little <em>too</em> involved in his roles, and he already had a protective streak for Ai a mile wide; this wasn't going to help their fragile relationship very much. Camus pats Ai’s knee reassuringly, and Ai remembers why he’s friend's with the asshole. The touch brings him back to focus on Tsukimiya, who is making sure everyone knows when rehearsals are, and when, and how to do this or that. Ai had always been a quick study, so once Tsukimiya is done and taking questions, Ai returns to the script.</p>
<p>It’s modified and modernized, with spaces for musical pieces that aren't quite done yet.</p>
<p>‘<em>This is just West Side Story without the racism,</em>’ Ai notes idly, tapping the edge of his page, ‘<em>And instead has homophobia. With less gangs</em>.’</p>
<p>Ai could do this, he was sure. It’s not like there was anything particularly uncomfortable for him. This was going to be interesting no matter the circumstances.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first rehearsal is a little bit of a trainwreck, but nothing more was expected of a dry run. Apparently Ai’s inflections had no heart, Ren was being way too flirty, Camus was nailing Paris’s anger a little <em>too</em> well, and Ranmaru was completely disinterested.</p>
<p>“What if I have no heart?” Ai mumbles petulantly, and Camus huffs out an amused breath at him.</p>
<p>“Don't be an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Well it's sort of true.”</p>
<p>“Fake it until you make it.”</p>
<p>Ai rolls his eyes, but Tsukimiya calls for everyone's attention with quick, loud claps.</p>
<p>“Okay, it seems to me we need to build some trust between you all.” he says, and Ai resists banging his head on Camus’s shoulder. It has happened before, and Camus feels his intent, and scoots away as dignified as he can. Aine is sitting behind Ai, half draped over the back of Ai’s seat, and he casually twirls some of Ai’s hair. “So let's just go around the room and say something interesting about ourselves as a start.”</p>
<p>Oh. Ai could do that.</p>
<p>“Who wants to start?”</p>
<p>It's an enthusiastic roundabout-- Otoya talks about his sportiness, Natsuki about his love of cooking, and so on and so forth. Ai tries to think of something up, but he feels empty of anything interesting; all he really has is trauma and stolen personality traits.</p>
<p>“How about you, Ai?” Tsukimiya says, and it's too kind for Ai to deny him.</p>
<p>“It’s not particularly interesting in my opinion,” Ai begins, and Aine nudges him annoyingly. “But I can calculate just about anything off the top of my head.”</p>
<p>“Forty six thousand and eighty two times fifty four divided by six.” Aine says immediately.</p>
<p>“. . .To what decimal?” Ai asks after a beat.</p>
<p>“Hundredth and rounded.”</p>
<p>“Thirty nine thousand, four hundred ninety eight, point eighty six.” Ai replies, and he sees Syo whip out his phone to calculate.</p>
<p>“He’s right.” Syo says, grinning a little. “I didn't know Juliet was a math nerd, that's so cool!”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Ai replies, sinking back. “Can I nominate Aine next out of pettiness?”</p>
<p>“What Juliet wants, Juliet gets.” Tsukimiya says with a grin. “Aine?”</p>
<p>“Jerk.” Aine says because he's not about to call Ai a fuckface in front of everyone. “Is being related to Ai considered interesting?”</p>
<p>Someone says, “you two are related?”, and they give the general area the same scathing look.</p>
<p>This was going to be a long production.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There has so far been almost no interaction between Ai and Ranmaru, bizarrely enough, but Ranmaru doesn't seem bothered so Ai doesn't get bothered either. He was confident with his deliveries, and it's not his job to get Ranmaru together.</p>
<p>When they do their first on stage rehearsal, though, Ai isn't surprised at the results. He and Ranmaru have a stiff dynamic. Ranmaru, Ren, and Masato work well enough, and Ai can smile at Otoya’s mischief with a genuine look.</p>
<p>(He’s also very good at reacting to Lord Capulet’s anger.)</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tsukimiya finally says one day, an edge of frustration in his voice. “Kurosaki and Mikaze, you two need to get it together. If you guys can't figure it out, I will figure it out, understood?”</p>
<p>“Crystal clear.” Ranmaru says plainly and Ai nods his agreement. Their eyes catch, and Ai tilts his head to the side casually. “We’ll work on it.”</p>
<p>“Start now, then.”</p>
<p>Tsukimiya ushers them off stage, sending others on stage to work on their dynamics. Ranmaru seems to decide on something, and he jerks his head towards the back corner of the seats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>